Baby Sister
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Ok, its not like he MEANT to make her cry! But he did, and that eventually leads to him telling her a little scary fib. And that leads to a late night comforting session after she suffers a nightmare. Fluff warning! This is possibly going to turn into a snippet collection! Fluff warning remains valid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! I am back with a big one shot that it composed solely of pointless, plotless fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ice Age!**

"A- Am I doing this right?"

Squint smirked at the hesitant question, meeting his younger sister's golden eyes, wide and unsure. His baby sister was small as could be, tiny and fragile, just a few months older than a year. Her fur was fluffy and soft, silky as any young mammal, the shade as the lushest lilacs, with eyes the color of brazen waves under the setting sun, beautiful and serene. Currently her eyes were big and round, a bit frightened, string at her big brother, fearfully expecting a reprimanding. It almost made Squint laugh; at just two years old she was taller than him, twice his size at least, and yet she was so very afraid of him and his infamous short temper.

However, he just gestured for her to come closer. "C'mere." he adjusted her hands, loosening her nervously tight grip. "Relax; ya can't be all tense like that. Ya gotta move all fluid like, see, and be flexible. If yer all tense like that on the battlefield, you'll pull somethin and that'll be the end'a you- you'll be dead meat on a plate."

He realized his mistake a second too late. Terrified at the suggestion of dying, the joy gave a squeak before promptly bursting into tears and fleeing the scene. The eight year old rabbit kit face-palmed. "Aw Razzie, come back! I'm sorry."

"Aw dude, whadidja do?"

He turned to see Gupta there, glaring at him, hands on his hips, his gaze angry and demanding. Squnt swallowed. "Uh, see… I-"

The badger got closer. "What. Did. You. _Do?_" he growled, sharp carnivore-like teeth showing. Squint couldn't help feeling a little afraid; brothers or not, he _was _still facing a very angry looking omnivore that wasn't shy about his taste for meat, not to mention who was older and stronger than him.

"Look, i- I didn't _mean _ta make 'her cry-"

Gupta looked horrified. "You made her _cry_?!"

"I- It was an accident!" he stuttered. "D- Don't worry! I'll fix it!"

"You _better. _Or _else._" And with that the rabbit ran off, a blur of gray, calling for his frightened baby sister.

To be honest, he'd been a little scared back there. Normally the tight-knit group of siblings would never dare _really _hurt each other, but that notion could be completely destroyed when it came to little Raz. If there was _anything _the five adopted brothers had in common, it was their level of protectiveness over their precious baby sister. The world practically _revolved _around her; there was nothing the five brothers loved more. They brought a whole new meaning to the term 'protective big brother'. They didn't hesitate to main and destroy anything or _anyone _that made her ad or dampened her mood even _slightly. _Anything that was a threat to her desire to smile and happy needed to be destroyed, brutally. They could easily be put at one another's throat if they thought they were threatening their baby sister's happiness. He remembered the first time they ever killed someone- a bully on land had set Raz into tears and… well, his funeral was the next day. _Nobody _made Raz cry without being punished, not so long as her big brother's were around.

He found the little tot below deck, hiding in one of the many storage rooms, when he heard what seemed to be a pile of mangoes blubbering and sobbing. He found the joey huddled in a ball behind the smallest stack of mangoes near the very back, hands over her head, whimpering pitifully. He approached with caution. "Oh Razzie…" he slunk down beside her. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry- i… I didn't mean ta scare you."

She sniffled, raising her wet eyes to look at him. He felt guilt twist his stomach; having those big, innocent eyes on him, welling up, tears spilling freely… it would make anyone feel guilty. "R-" she hiccupped. "Reawwy?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just…" he sighed. Sometimes he forgot that he needed to be gentler with her. Being raised as a pirate or not, she was still just a little girl, still practically a baby. It wasn't but a few months ago they had been spoon feeding her carefully pureed fruits in replacement of the milk a baby was supposed to have. "I… I'm still tryna figure out how ta be a good teacher, ok?"

In an instant she'd swept him up into her arms and was squeezing him against her chest, humming happily, nuzzling him lovingly. "I wuv ya Squint…"

He gagged, clawing at her hands, squirming desperately. "Yeah, I- I love ya too squirt…"

She studied him curiously, holding him out in front of her, her hands wrapped around his waist. She tilted him this way and that in a rather fast moment, Squint becoming dizzy. She shook him a couple times. "Whas' wrong with ya?

"Oh…" he groaned dizzily, before ordering Pumme down! Put. Me. _Down_!"

She dropped him without a second though, blinking innocently as he glared up at her, slightly winded. She merely grinned innocently, sticking a thumb in her mouth. "What?"

"Just… ugh…"

…

It was bedtime. Well, it was bedtime for a certain little kangaroo joey. However, she was being rather testy.

"No!" she said firmly, crossing her arms, a pout adorning her face as she stood her ground before her bed. "I'm no' goin da bed!"

"Razzie, you have to!" Squint protested. It was his turn to this week to put the joey to bed, a task that proved difficult for anyone. "You just hafta!"

She poked put her bottom lip. "How come?"

"Well, um, cuz…"

"Yeah? Who says I gotta, huh?"

Thinking on the spot, his eyes flitted to the window, eyes haphazardly landing on the constellation, Hydra. Grinning mischievously. "Alright, I guess ya don't _have _to."

Raz looked surprised. "Huh?" her brothers _never _gave in to her bedtime. N3ever.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just go up and tell hydra then."

She looked perplexed. "Who?"

"That guy." He pointed to the sky. "See 'im. He's the big snake." He heard her gasp; the little girl had a bit of a snake-phobia. When he looked to her, her ears were lower than usual, quivering.

"Wh- Why ya gonna tell _him_?"

"Ya know, there's a _reason_ he stays up there in the stars."

"How come?"

"So he can watch all the kids that's why. An' when there're bad ones that won' go ta bed like their big brother says, he…"

"He- he what?" she squeaked?

"Then he _eats _them for being bad!"

"Don' eat me!" with a squeal she dove into her bed of leaves, the fur blanket over her had in a moment. "Pwease don' eat me! 'll be good! Ah promise! I pwomise! Ah'm goin a bed! I am!"

Squint chuckled, striding over near her face; the fearful gold eyes stared at him. She was more scared than he realized; she was shaking. "Ok, I'll tell him. No hydra gonna be eatin you tonight."

She stole a peak at the window. "You- you _sure_?"

"Course I am." He leaned and kissed her forehead, right between the eyes, stroking her ears. "Now be a good girl and go ta sleep, ok?" she nodded swiftly. "ok, good girl. Night."

"N- N'night…" she mumbled.

He smiled at her once more, blowing out all but one of the smallest candles, which served as a night light. "Sweet dreams Razzie."

…

If he were completely hon3st with himself, he should've seen this coming. At the first crackle of thunder a shrieking blur had shot into his room and, before he could comprehend what was going on, he was being violently squeezed and he had warm water dripping on him from… somewhere. "What the-?!"

"Squint, 'm scared!"

He sighed in relief. So he _wasn't _being attacked. Wriggling out of Raz's possessive grasp, he managed to get his breath back. Blinking rapidly to enable night vision, he looked up at his baby sister. She was weeping pitifully, trembling, scared stiff. "Aw Razzie, what's the matter. What's got ya so scared?"

She sniffled, hoccuping, tripping over her sobs in an attempt to talk. "E- E's gpnna get me!"

"Who?"

"Th- the- the hy-y-ydra! He's in my room!"

He couldn't help being a little annoyed. "Razzie, it was just a bad dream. He's not-"

"He is!" she wailed, starting to howl. "He is!" he quickly tried to quiet her.

"Shh! No no, don' cry! Shh… um, it's ok! Don't be scared!"

"B-But" she sniffed. "He's gonna eat me!"

"Oh…" sighing, he knew he'd never get her to go back to her room. "Alright, tell ya what. How bout ya crash with me tonight? We'll get the hydra ta go away in the morning."

She nodded shyly, and innocent smile gracing her features. "Uh-kay."

So, they redid the process of tucking her in. he was just glad no one else had woken up. He recompleted the steps of kissing her forehead goodnight and stroking her ears awhile, making sure to light a candle for a night light, just in case.

As he settled back under the covers, his baby sister wrapped him up in her arms. Nuzzling him, she yawned, smuggling him sleepily. "Goodnight Razzie."

"Nigh-nigh. Love ya big brother…"

"Love you too, baby sister."

**There ya go! Like I said, useless, plotless fluff. Now I want to make more… should I? Should I just randomly write plotless pieces of fluff like this for no apparent reason? XD please review and lemme know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone, thank Kayla for this! She inspired me this (well, half of it). Enjoy!**

"Aw c'mon Razzie… please eat!" the five brothers had been trying to get their baby sister to eat her evening meal, but she just wouldn't. They assumed at first she was just being picky- every spoonful they gave her she immediately spit out, often aiming for one of their faces, making target half the time. They'd tried plums, peaches, apples, melon, grapes, and more, but every time she immediately scrunched up her face and within moments it came flying back at them. Gupta was the latest victim, angrily wiping a mixture of plum and baby spit off his face. Little Raz found humor in this, squealing in delight and clapping her hands, giggling.

"Ew…"

With the others snickering along with her, Squint managed to jumped up and shove a spoon of peach puree into her mouth. Instantly her face puckered, but before she could spit, he clamped his hands over her mouth. "Swallow it!" he ordered. "You swallow that. Right. _Now!"_

With an unhappy expression, slowly, audibly, she swallowed it. When she was done, he pulled back his hands, and she scrunched up her face, pink tongue poking out on disagreement. "There… finally. Was that so bad?"

In answer, the joey suddenly hiccupped once, twice… on the third time, she leaned forward and was promptly sick all over her brothers' front. Giving a happy, babyish sigh, she leaned back contently in her chair, giving them that innocent gummy smile that they just _couldn't _be mad at.

"Oh, yuck!" everyone laughed at the rabbit's misfortune, who was wiping what used to be food off himself, now slimy with spit and stomach juice. "Ew…" Raz kicked her feet, clapping, clearly pleased with herself, howling with laughter. "I'm… gonna go take a bath, I think." He glared at his baby sister. "Why won't you eat?!"

She looked at him, quieting. Tilting her head, she cooed, babbling in the odd language babies spoke. "Oo-a?"

"Would it _kill _you?!" he demanded. "C'mon, we all know you get cranky if you don't eat. I know it he knows it you know it! _Why _won't you eat?!" A pout crossed her face; brow creasing, eyes narrowing, lip sticking out.

Then she reached out, grabbed the spoon, and they watched as she stuck it into the mash, and shoved it into her mouth. Then she smiled, continuing to do it as quick as she could, shoveling peaches into her mouth, happily swallowing mouthful after mouthful.

"Wouldja lookit that?" Gupta murmured, chuckling. "She just wanted ta feed herself!"

"That doesn't explain why she threw up on me!" Raz grinned at him, sticky fruit on her face, swallowing another spoonful. Full, she set the spoon down, giggling and nodding, applauding herself. Her brothers joined, clapping for her victory.

However, Squint stopped as, suddenly, her half-full bowl came flying at him and he was doused in sticky peach puree. "Oh _come on_!"

…

"Yer a real pain in the neck, ya know that?" She nodded proudly, her smile annoyingly innocent. Squint sighed, still trying the scrub the smell of baby spit up and peaches out of his fur. It didn't help his mood that his baby sister had followed him, and had plunked herself down on the floor to watch. Her curious stare made him feel a tad uncomfortable and flawed. "Ugh, sisters." In response, she giggled at him, shoving a thumb in her mouth, slurping on it. He rolled his eyes. Her (successful) attempts to be cute never failed.

Once he was done, or at least partly satisfied, he jumped up out of the warm water and shook off. His sister cooed curiously and went cross eyed as a drop landed on her nose. She rubbed at her face curiously, a smile playing across her lips. "…Ya like water, Razzie?" she nodded excitedly, babbling. Though she couldn't yet talk, she understood when they talked to her pretty well. She knew her name and those of her brothers; she knew different colors and had figured otmany different gstures to indicate simple responses.

Experimentally, he stuck a hand back in the water and flicked a finger at her. She giggled as a few drops speckled her face. Rubbing it off, she held her hands out in what meant 'Do it again!'. "Ok…" he did as she asked, splashing her, her happy squeals of approval ringing in the air. "What is it with you and water, kid?"

"I'onno."

He almost fell over. In shock, he stumbled away from her, eyes bugging. "D- Did you just…"

"I'onno." Gasping, her hands flew up to her mouth, a wide grin forming.

"What…"

"I'onno! I'onno!" she chimed, clearly proud of herself. "I'onno!"

She was confused when her brother bolted from the room, but merely continued singing "I'onno, I'onno!" to herself.

…

"Are you sure?"

"'Course!"

"And what did she say xactly?"

"Well, I dunno. Bu' she said _something_."

Suddenly Raz found herself surrounded by her seven brothers, staring at her. "Razzie?" Flynn asked. "Razzie, didja really? Didja talk?"

She shrugged, a cheeky grin on her face. "I'onno."

**Ok, in my defense, I **_**never **_**said these one shots would be long! They might be longer than these, might be much shorter! They're just snippets! I'm considering making this into a snippet collection! Should I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am with another tiny snippet! Don't sue for tiny length!**

"Oh… Razzie, please go ta sleep." Squint sighed as his new baby sister continued her wailing, whimpering cries. They'd adopted her but a week ago, and it was his turn to watch her for the night. Now he knew why his brothers always looked so exhausted; did this kid ever _sleep_? She'd dozed quietly in her cradle for about half an hour, before waking up and had been wailing ever since. It had been _three_. _Hours_.

"What's yer problem, huh?" he demanded, standing on the edge of her little wooden bassinet, hung with vines to two rock pillars so it swayed. It hung only three inches from the ground, so they all had relatively easy access to it. "Why won't you just _sleep_?"

She looked at him for a minute, quieting, curious. Her eyes weren't even wet; she wasn't really crying. She was sobbing dryly, whimpering and making a fuss, but not a single tear was shed. "What's up with you, huh Razzie?" he asked. "Don't you babies ever get tired?"

**She blinked once, twice… then curled her fists and clenched her eyes, shrieking again. Squint sighed. This was going to be a **_**loooooooong **_**night.**

…

**She went on like that the whole night. Just as the sun was rising, Squint finally got her to be quiet. Or, actually, she shoved a thumb in her mouth and promptly sank into sleep. Almost delirious with exhaustion, he laughed and collapsed on his small leaf bed, not bothering with a blanket. He was just so tired and glad to finally **_**sleep**_**-**

"**SQUINT!" a pounding on his door made his eyes shoot open, and, in turn, woke the sleeping baby, who decided to start wailing again. "TIME TA GET UP!"**

**He groaned. This was going to be a long **_**day **_**too.**

**The rabbit kit jumped up the cradle's edge where Raz, distracted by his presence, stopped her whimpers and babbled at him, cooing. His frown only deepened. "I hate kids."**

**There! A little snippet for you to laugh at! More shall come! Maybe shorter, maybe longer! Please review! I may start pitting more than one snippet, especially short ones, together on chapters! Make sure to review! Any requests for funny things these guys get into?**


End file.
